


Prom Night

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, School Dances, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: in less than an hour he’d be leaving to pick up rami so they could go to prom together. joe still couldn’t believe that rami agreed to be his date.





	Prom Night

joe stood in front of the mirror nervously. he was wearing the tux his mom helped him pick out. it was dark blue with a white shirt. he had a black bowtie that he was struggling to tie. his fingers were clumsy because he was nervous.

in less than an hour he’d be leaving to pick up rami so they could go to prom together. joe still couldn’t believe that rami agreed to be his date. since joe asked him, after a series of misunderstandings, they’d started hanging out together more and more. joe can’t believe it took him so long to ask rami out. he wasted so much time. rami would be leaving at the end of the school year for college so they only had this dance, the rest of the school year and the summer to spend together.

his hands were shaky as he left his bedroom and went downstairs so his mom could help him tie his bowtie.

“you look so handsome” his mom said. “your date is going to be so happy”

“mom don’t embarrass me” joe whined. it had taken him awhile to convince her that she didn’t need to see him off to prom. he had promised that he’d get some good pictures of him and rami that she could have.

she kissed him on the cheek before letting him leave. when joe got into his car he felt so nervous, like he was going to be sick. the entire drive over to rami’s place had him a nervous wreck.

when he knocked on the door he was both disappointed and relieved that it was rami’s older sister jasmine who answered.

“rami will be right down” she said with a smile.

joe felt his breath catch when he finally saw rami. he was wearing a white tux with a black bowtie and his hair was styled with gel. joe had never seen him looking more beautiful.

“you’re so beautiful” joe blurted out.

rami blushed. “you also look handsome”

joe kissed him lightly and felt giddy at the thought that he was allowed to kiss rami now. he held rami’s hand all the way to the car. throughout the ride to the hall the school had rented for the prom, he kept sneaking glances at rami. he laughed when he saw rami also sneaking glances at him before he blushed and looking away.

joe took rami’s and in his when they arrived. rami smiled down at their hands as they walked into the venue.

“i’m glad you’re my date tonight” rami said.

“i’m glad you said yes when i asked” joe answered. he squeezed rami’s hand and looked over at the line for photographs. “want to get our picture taken?”

“Yes” rami said pulling him over to stand in line. “my mom will love a picture of us. at least an official one and not from our cellphones”

they get their picture taken and joe can’t stop smiling throughout it. he’s so overwhelmed that he gets to be with rami tonight. and he’s so excited that he drags rami out into the ballroom after pictures are taken. rami laughs and lets joe pull him inside.

they find sami sitting inside with gwilym and ben and all their dates. joe and rami sit with them and joe can’t stop referring to rami as “my date, rami malek” all night. he’s sure everyone else hates it but he doesn’t care because rami keeps smiling and biting his lip happily.

“want to dance?” rami asked eventually.

“i’ve been waiting all night” joe asked.

he takes rami’s hand in his again and leads him out to the dancefloor. joe sings along with some of the songs which makes rami laugh.

when a slow song comes on, joe feels his hands get sweaty as he pulls rami in close. the dancing is more like swaying than true dancing but joe doesn’t care because he has rami pressed up close against him.

they dance straight through three songs, just swaying together. by the end of the third song joe kisses rami and when they break apart for breath he notices rami is smiling.

“i’m really happy i’m here with you joe” rami said.

“me too” joe agreed. he kissed rami’s hands. “i hate that i won’t get to see you again after this”

“what do you mean?” rami asked with a frown.

“i asked you out too late. you’ll be gone soon and all of this will only be a memory”

“hey we still have the summer together” rami said.

“but after that you’re moving away to college”

rami smiled and kissed him again. “we can do long distance, if you want?” he asked somewhat nervously.

joe felt the hope rising in his chest. “you mean that?”

“of course. i don’t want to let you go. not now that i finally have you as a boyfriend” rami said.

joe kissed him so deeply that he heard catcalls around them and someone yelling for them to go get a room. “yes yes yes” he said, hugging rami close. “of course i want that”

neither of them could stop smiling for the rest of prom but it was totally worth it. joe even had a future vision of rami returning for joe’s senior prom next year. if everything went well they could consider it their one year anniversary.


End file.
